1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an electrically insulated work platform for temporary attachment to a utility pole or the like in order to permit linemen to work on or around the pole. More particularly, it is concerned with such a platform which includes an elongated, smooth electrically insulative member serving to space the work platform from the pole and maintain the platform in an electrically insulated state during normal working conditions, notwithstanding the fact that the pole itself may be uninsulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temporary platform structures have been provided in the past for use by linemen in their work. Generally speaking, such prior devices have included an elongated, rectangular platform, together with metallic connection apparatus directly secured to one end of the platform for temporarily securing the platform to a pole. Further, upright tripod or other types of railings are commonly attached to the platform to provide linemen handholds and safety belt attachments. Without known exception, these prior platforms have not provided, in and of themselves, a rated degree of electrical insulation. That is to say, the utility pole itself is generally considered as being non-insulative (although in fact it may provide a degree of electrical insulation), and moreover the prior temporary platform devices have not in and of themselves been rated from the standpoint of effective electrical insulation. Accordingly, linemen have been forced to adopt various expedients during work involving such platforms, such as the use of electrically insulative clothing (e.g. gloves). While such expedients are normally effective, in some cases they detract from worker efficiency, inasmuch as the linemen cannot move and perform his tasks with the most desirable degree of freedom of movement and speed.